


Almost

by gabapple



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alas it is UST, If only this was sex on a train, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabapple/pseuds/gabapple
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are heading back to the hot springs after a day trip from the big city! And they cannot wait to get back. The sooner the better. Really. Can this train go any faster? They have THINGS they need to take care of. NOW.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamodewberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/gifts).



> I wrote this to cheer Mamodewberry on while she continues to work on the next chapter of [Never Look Away.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8997835/chapters/20547385) ;A; The chapters are so long and require so much research. I feel so bad for giving her so many tasks this time around omg...  
>   
> This is also, like, the shortest thing I've ever written.

All it took was one little smile.

Viktor cast a sideways glance at the man next to him, and Yuuri turned away, eyes darting back to the phone in his hands, but the tell-tale dusting of color on his cheeks betrayed him. He was thinking about _that_ again, and now Viktor was, too.

He straightened up in the padded seat of the train, gaze drifting over the few passengers that shared the line with them. The fading sunlight of late afternoon swept by with shadows of telephone poles and countryside, speeding them further from the city and closer to home—Hasetsu. Each station thinned the crowd and thickened the tension between them. Yuuri’s sneakers shuffled over the floormat, fingers scrolling aimlessly over the capacitive surface of his cell. Anything to fill the time.

Theirs was one of the very last on the line, but even if they were completely alone, it would be too much of a risk to give in. All they could afford were furtive glances, the occasional shift in their respective seats that brushed against a hip or shoulder, and another meaningful smile. All promises for _soon._

Soon, when they would be able to break into a run with their spoils of the big city and race back to the hot springs. When they could abandon them and steal away into Yuuri’s bedroom, door locked, clothing stripped, mouths and hands finally able to satisfy those longing aches to touch and explore and taste. It didn’t matter that Yuuri’s bed was small; they _needed_ to be as close as possible in those moments.

Reaching over the armful of shopping bags, Viktor traced Yuuri’s index finger from knuckle to nail, smile smug and subtle. He couldn’t wait to get his fingers into his lover’s hair, especially with how even those slight touches made him squirm.

Yuuri knocked his knee and scowled, but the sour expression lasted only seconds before it went sly again. Thoughtful.

Viktor could only guess what part _he_ was most looking forward to, but he could hardly wait to find out.  He shifted the bags in his lap and looked to the window again, scenery gradually becoming more and more familiar.

_Almost there…_


End file.
